Lord Raptor (Continuum-59343921)
Raptor ---Zombie King, Rockstar Performer Background A charismatic young rocker who killed himself and 100 other fans in his final live performance. Because of his thirst for power, he was noticed by Emperor Ozom. He resurrected him as a Ghoul and told him that if he wishes to be stronger, he would have to kill the Darkstalkers. Although Lord Raptor agreed, his true plans were to kill Ozom himself and to take over the spot of being the Emperor. But when Ozom and his castle disappeared, Lord Raptor was puzzled. When he arrived at the location where Ozom's castle stood, he found the entrance to the Majigen. This time, he intended to kill the creator of Majigen and take over his spot. The rock star life Lord Raptor had charisma like that of a young Ozzy Osbourne. He was an expert guitarist, a mass murderer, and was known as the God of Metal. No one knows when he started his music. The only thing clear is that he was unknown before he released his first album, Oral Dead. Although his first album, an indie album, did not sell in numbers, he received a good amount of support from certain groups. Eventually, he became the next big sensation in the metal scene. He instantly became famous in all of Australia. His second album sold 200,000 copies in a month, and reached one million in three months. But the age group that bought his albums was small. Most of those who bought his albums were in their teens. They were more like cult followers than fans of an artist. His fearful death is still talked about. On his final live performance, a hundred of his fans were sucked dry of their blood. Every victim died with the look of happiness. Raptor himself turned into a skeleton instantly and died. To this day, the truth behind this incident is unknown. The leather covered book Days after Raptor's death, a strange leather covered book was found in his house, and people hoped that this book would uncover some truth to his death. The book was called "A Chapter of Tolagido" and was written in ancient Hebrew. In this book, it explained the existence of another world called Makai. The words in this book resembled the lyrics to his hit songs. And in a topic titled "A Curse To Give Sacrifices To The King of Makai", the horrifying truth was hidden. Raptor's last song at his last live show was called "Sacrifice". This song was played for the first time and was the final song of Raptor's life. The lyrics in this song were identical to the lyrics found in the curse. With further research, it was found that the preparation for the curse took a long time. Since the first album was released, Raptor had already started to brainwash his victims. His aim was to start the curse with his music and to get his sacrifices. However, there was no way to prove this at present. The songs he created are still sold on the market. And according to those who went to his shows, Raptor's enigmatic voice was lost on the CDs. In the end, there was no rational explanation for the incident. The only thing that is certain is that a simple musician could not do such a thing unless he used the powers of the devil. History When Dimitri kidnapped Kasumi to use as leverage against Nabiki Saotome he called in Raptor to deal with Nabiki’s allies while the two fought. Raptor quickly incapacitated the Tendo Posse with a horde of Zombies he had prepared before hand forcing them to watch as Dimitri dealt with Nabiki Tendo only to toss her aside upon realizing that she wasn’t the one he wanted. Disgusted by having his time wasted Dimitri left them to the Zombie King devices. After Kasumi was switched with the Kasumi from A Scary Thought Perfume freed everyone while she attacked Dimitri. When Nabiki Saotome returned only for only for Ranma and Akane to be switched Nabiki and the displaced Kasumi and Ranma all attacked Dimitri. In retaliation Raptor trapped Ranma in a bone cage and began soul-draining him. Luckily Nabiki quickly freed him. After Dimitri was defeated by an enraged Nabiki when he hurt the displaced Kasumi Raptor reminded everyone that he was still there. Talbain responded by pointed out what Nabiki just did. This combined with the other Darkstalkers arriving prompted Raptor to leave. After finding an unconscious Dimitri Raptor didn’t waist any time in writing on his face with a marker. Raptor gave Anakaris back his hand only for the mummy to start being him with it for his tasteless joke, while Morgan asked if they should alter their plans. However Dimitri decided against it as it was both too late to alter the plan and the three didn’t know enough to do anything about it anyway. After sending Sergei Rustov and his group of mercenaries to attack a meeting between many of the most powerful Vampire families and bloodlines that were conveying in Nerima with a group of specially trained Goya. Dimitri savored his victor. While Morgan reminded him that there were many survivors and those that wouldn’t be at each others throats by morning will be looking to blame Dimitri for his part in bringing it about. That and their new ally. Dimitri wasn’t worried about that especially since their ally had taken casualties as well. Anakaris assured him the dead would be ready to replace his ghouls and that he would personally lead the assault against Ling-Ko. Raptor also assured him that he would bring his boys as well. As they planned for their attack Dimitri was once again assaulted with a wave of compassion from Kasumi. shrugging off Morgan’s concern he asked Raptor if she was found yet. Who replied that she was seen at Tofu’s clinic. He also informed him about Natsume’s ascension as the new Slayer. When they heard the sound of Natsume’s fight with Nabiki the Dark Pack left to see how potent Natsume was. Dimitri and his Dark Pack arrived just as the battle of the sisters was progressing once again to an entirely new level and watched it on an adjoining rooftop. As Natsume was too new at her role, too unfamiliar with her own potential to tap into more than a mere two percent of the gift that she has been bequeathed to her by the Powers they focused more of their attention on Nabiki. Dimitri was also interested to see that Donovan and Stein were there as well. After Ranma and Frank finally put and end to their fight Donovan brought everyones attention to the fact that they were there. After exchanging pleasantries they prepared for battle. Just as they were about to attack Dimitri surprised them by revealing that he and Donovan were brothers. Dimitri spread wide his arms and cape and suddenly the shadows congealed around him and suddenly those shadows took on solid dimensions and rained down on them in a shower of pain that caused the Tendo Posse to scatter. Raptor, his made his presence immediately felt by shooting out bony protrusions causing Kurumi, Mousse and Tatewaki fell prey to the attack by Anakaris who ensnared them in a web of his own making. Natsume’s worry of her loved ones almost made her fall prey to Jumanji’s Hex Disk but she was luckily stopped by Keiko. With his presence known the Hougan attacked however since he mostly focused on Natsume this allowed Keiko to get the drop on him. Anakaris was shocked out of his argument with Raptor who called him out for holding all of the opponents for himself when Kuno used booken and Mouuse used a pair of scissors to cut themselves out of the bandages. While Kurumi merely burst out of hers. Tatewaki quickly attacked Raptor striking with rapid thrusts of his ever-trusty bokken, shattering bone spears and rib-cage thrusts that the Zombie King kept hurling in his direction. The Zombie King tried to taunt him by calling him out for using a weapon, but Kuno just took it in stride. While he wasn’t really worried about Kuno he started to worry when the slayer came over to aid him. Deciding to up the anty Raptor sent a wave of darkness at the two. Kuno quickly jumped into the space between Natsume and the attack taking the blunt of it on himself. Though Kuno attempted to resist raptor’s soul draining but he proved to be no match as was Natsume when she attempted to bring her rug-beater into play. Luckily by this time Donovan had recovered and shattered Raptor's bony body into a hundred pieces with his blade. By this point Dimitri who had seen Ranma’s Kamasenken decided to decided to kidnap him and leave. This caused Kasumi to finally reveal that she was there and begged Dimitri not to take her brother even offering herself in his stead. Unfortunately Dimitri was too interested in gaining Ranma’s abilities so he just promised that he would come for Kasumi another time. Nabiki and Kasumi were brought out of their despair when Talbain and Frank noticed that all the all of the rest of the Dark Pact was gone as well. Except for Morgan causing Nabiki to theorize that it was because she was the only one who was still conscious. By the time Raptor was able to reform himself he found himself surrounded by Nabiki and the others. Keiko saw this as the perfect opportunity to find out where Dimitri took Ranma. After M'shulla’s death Kurumi suggested that they just go after the attackers, but Mousse quickly calmed her down noting that they couldn’t be sure that the info given to them by Raptor was reliable. Kuno quickly agreed. Though as Frank pointed out even if the info Raptor gave they didn’t have enough to rush into things without getting the full score. John agreed worried about what would cause so many enemies to work together. Leguire surprised everyone by agreeing as well pointing out that the last thing any vampire would want is the death of the human race his primary food source. Keiko took it in stride as she was more worried about Nabiki who Frank was eventually able to convince to meditate so she didn’t rush off by herself to save Ranma. At that moment Yui and Himiko sensed just how horrible Jeddah’s plan actually was. This prompted Raptor to taunt them stating that they would all be dead soon. Seeing as he just revealed that he did have more knowledge of what was going on Frank, John, and Donovan threatened get that info out of him. However Raptor wouldn’t budge. It wasn’t until Lenore tortured him by breaking his hit tapes in front of him that he talked. Revealing that Jeddah and Dimitri were attempting to resurrect someone that’s Dimitri absolute dominion over all the vampires. With the clue that it was someone he hates most in all the demon worlds John was able to figure out that Dimitri and Donovan’s father Mor'ghul Devilspawn. While everyone tried to figure out why Dimitri would do such a thing Anita suggested that it was because he wanted revenge which he could only achieve by bringing his father to Earth. Donovan realized that Anita was right but Dimitri didn’t want to kill his father but steal his powers. By this point Nabiki had calmed down and asked how she could kill Dimitri. Julian began to explain the various ways to kill a Jezril vampire. When she asked if regular martial arts was sufficient Frank replied negatively as a vampire could regenerate fast enough to negate the damage. However Happosai quickly disagreed. He also called Nabiki out on the fact that she was so focused on saving Ranma that she forgot about the fact that Dimitri most likely will have absorbed the Kamasenken from him. Miyu quickly asked what the Kamasenken was and upon Kuno’s explanation Larva blurted out his wonderment that such a method existed earning him weird looks from Miyu, Nagi, Himiko and Yui. Keiko wasn’t worried however and much to Nabiki’s embarrassment she revealed that Nabiki had developed a variation of the Kamasenken as she was the primary beneficiary of the attack. Unfortunately she couldn’t bestow upon the rest a fighting chance when they go up against the legions of Dimitri. So Donovan revealed his plan to have Kasumi, Nabiki and Natsume share blood allowing Kasumi to gain Nabiki’s knowledge of martial arts and Natsume to awaken her potential as a Slayer. Before she agreed Nabiki asked Donovan if he was suggesting this from his professional view as a priest and exorcist...or as a man who wants revenge upon the demon who gave him birth. When Donovan's mouth quirked in what might almost have been a smile on another man's freaking both Frank and Talbain out and replied was there really that much of a difference Nabiki agreed. However before they could the Enforcer’s arrived. Frank asked who called them and was surprised that D was there as well and revealed that they were called by Ling-Ko. Julian informed them about the attack, Ling-Ko’s kidnapping, as well as the fact that it was Jeddah who was running things. Upon hearing that he was trying to resurrect Mor'ghul the Enforcers attempted to take charge of things. When Nabiki and the others started to protest they threatened to put them into protective custody. Natsume and Kuno were about to attempt to fight them only to be stopped by Lenore. They finally revealed themselves as Arkadians when Miyu asked how they expected to take on Dimitri by themselves. Another fight almost ensued when they addressed their wish to take Kasumi the new queen. At this point D finally put a stop to everything. Telling them to ease up and hear what Kasumi had to say and much to everyone’s surprise they did just that. This allowed Donovan to explain the details of his plan and the effects that he was hoping to create. Even the brawny Enforcers registered alarm when they heard this, but D only stared from beneath the lip of his broad-brimmed hat. Intrigued that Donovan himself would make such a suggestion D allowed them to go through with it. After Nabiki and Kasumi shared blood while everyone was getting over watching such an intimate moment Nabiki called her sister out for biting her bosom. This caused Himiko to chime in saying that the breast is the place where she liked it best herself, especially when Miyu-chan is the one doing the biting. Natsume finally removed her hand from Kuno’s eye in order drink Kasumi’s blood only to be stopped by D as Kasumi still needed time to let the borrowed memories settle in before she could shares her blood with her. When Kasumi was ready D gave her his knife so that she could cut her palm and allow Natsume to drink her blood. Natsume was still reluctant until Happosai reminded her that Anything goes wasn't just a slogan he cooked up. Drinking the blood caused Natsume to enter into a trance-like state this infuriated Kurumi and before anyone could stop her licked Kasumi’s palm as well. D and Donovan explained to a distraught Mouuse that Kurumi had elected to become Natsume’s protector and entered into the dreamstate with her. Soun suddenly appeared at their gathering, along with Genma and Nodoka asking what happened to his daughters. Leguire was about to tell them to mind their own business only to be shut up by Yasmina driving her elbow into his stomach. When they noticed that Nodoka bore Ling-Ko’s mark making her and her family a part of the Tsiel tribe the Enforcers left to inform the council. Raptor also offered his help in stopping Dimitri. However everyone was distracted from calling him out on his BS when Morgan appeared wishing to form an alliance as she realized that the Kamasenken had made him to powerful which would only become worse if he absorbs his father’s power. Everyone agreed that they couldn’t allow that to happen but before they could leave Donovan revealed the final step of his plan giving Kasumi a Bloodstone. Morgan tried to warn them about how dangerous that was but before she could Kasumi grabbed the stone and all at once light exploded in the palms of Kasumi's hands, and as she and the others gasped and looked on in amazement the thing came to life and expanded, and all at once its radiance burst forth and bathed the entire Tendo yard in the pink-hued glow of an exploding star as Kasumi rose up into the air, suddenly transfixed in the light of a holy radiance that transported her beyond all time and spatial conception... When Kasumi returned to the mortal plane of existence the awed expressions of both her family and the Darkstalkers greeted her. Kasumi gently touched bare feet upon the ground once again and felt the folding of wings behind her back as her dress altered abruptly and strange markings briefly appeared upon her face, to fade away moments later, leaving her much the same in appearance as before...yet somehow radiating an inner light that was breathtaking. Nabiki was the first to break the silence bringing everyone out of their stupor. Though Larva was the first to remember Morgan’s warning and asked her why she thought it was a bad idea to give it to a Queen. Morgan explained that according to legends...if you do so, then a Queen can be transformed into a goddess. Only Donovan seemed unaffected by the transformation, and when he asked if Kasumi was ready to rescue Ranma and stop Dimitri Kasumi’s affirmative reply had a musical quality to it as the slight movement of her head caused the unusual set of earrings that she was wearing to reflect the light...revealing the fact that one of them was quite obviously a miniaturized Bloodstone. Lenore Chloe and Kiima were left at the dojo to watch over Raptor while the others went to stop Dimitri something she was not happy about. Raptore jokingly suggested they let him go if they didn’t like the assignment, but Lenore wouldn’t have any of It as she knew he would just run back to Dimitri forcing the three of them to hunt him down. When Raptor laughed at the thought of them being able to do anything to stop him. Lenore assured him that he shouldn’t take them lightly. She also revealed even have their on act and call themselves the Immortal Nightbreed. The three even went so far as to provide him a demonstration of their talents. Raptor was honestly impressed unfortunately this filled him with enough positive energy to overcome Donovan’s wards and before they knew it Raptor broken free. While Lenore tried to stop him Raptor proved to be to strong luckily since she was a fan he decided to just incapacitate them and leave for Dimitri. He showed up on the battlefield only to be greeted by dead silence. Raptor wondered at the reason, then slowly he began to take in the number of bodies laying on the ground, both mercenaries and HK zombies, then he did a slow pan and took in the group that was presently all chained up and gagged, then at the heroes looking at him with non-plussed expressions. Seeing Nodoka reach for her sword while Leguire and Yamina were glared in his direction. Soun and Genma ready to make a point of it, with Natsumi and Miyuki giving the Zombie angry looks while Julian standing up and unsheathing his butterfly swords, clearly intending to make an issue of the matter. Raptor decided to cut his losses and transported the surviving Dark Pack of Darkwulf, Gunther and the B-Girls to the Interim Realm. Only to Morgan holding a blue-faced Jeddah at arms length. Their confusion was only multiplied when Dimitri and Pyron started discussed their contingencies in case the other betrayed them leading everyone to wonder who was betraying who. Frank tried to put a stop to the argument by reminding them of the hoard of Rakshasa. Dimitri wasn’t worried until Darkwulf and Bee informed him that all of his minions were dead. Unfortunately by this time Jeddah had recovered his bearings and sacrificed himself to complete the spell. Everyone quickly got over their shock by the realization that his death set in motion Mor'ghul’s release. Despite this once his father made his presence known Dimitri remained defiant causing his Dark Pact to immediately tried to stop him as they no longer had the advantage. However Dimitri ignored them as he had waited to long to back out now. Unfortunately Mor’ghul had no interest in Dimitri so after taking him out he unleashed his hoard of Rakshasa for the others to deal with allowing him to focus his attention on Kasumi. Darkwulf, Raptor, Lilith and the half-cyborg Gunther quickly found themselves cutoff from the rest of their party standing in a defensive ring facing a horde of demons. As they were arguing about their predicament they were rescued by Anita who cleared a space through the horde of Rakshasa. Displaying the barest hint of annoyance in her voice Anita explained that they needed to go find Donovan if they wanted to help Dimitri and Morgan. When Lilith asked why she would do such a thing given her hatred of Dimitri Anita answered that there were more important things at stake like survival. Raptor quickly agreed that she had a point. As they started forward so did Gunther, albeit the towering Cyborg moved grudgingly with a halting, mechanical gait, keeping pace by din of his long stride rather than any great haste on his part as he easily kept up with Anita. Anita and her oddly mismatched entourage arrived right after Nabiki realized that her hair had been cut off and a wave of force washed over them, broken only by the mental shields of the young Psionic. The area around Nabiki was a swirling vortex of intensive energies into which no Rakshasa dared to tread, and the few that had been slow to evacuate the immediate zone were vaporized like hot soap bubbles in the blazing ciracco of elemental life essence. Nabiki hardly seemed aware of what she was doing until Kasumi stopped her and informed her that she convinced Mor'ghul to withdraw. With that taken care off Lilith brought up the fact that most of the women were still naked. However Hood wasn’t the least bit ashamed flashing herself with arms spread widely. Though she did remind Lilith that she could just conjure herself up some food. Darkwulf tied to mention that they would only last as long as they were in Limbo but Raptor stopped him. Kasumi then turned to the other demanding that the violence stop turning her gaze to those who tried to argue. Donovan who had been watching her the entire time with the eye of one who read the affirmation of his earlier judgment agreed with her that it was time to leave when she turned her gaze to him. Anita agreed as well her own silent resolve marred by just the barest hints of impatience. As they were leaving Raptor nervously apologized to Dimitri over the fact that he and Darkwulf were late to the battle only for both to swallow nervously when Dimitri made a mental note to maim the both of them later. After they exited the dimensional gate and greeted their friends and family Morgan suddenly grabbed Lilith and began draining her as she was led to believe that she was a clone. When she realized that Lilith was in fact her daughter Dimitri took the opportunity to grab Genma figuring that as the master of both Ranma and Nabiki absorbing his knowledge would make him even stronger. Unfortunately for Dimitri he also ended up absorbing Genma’s curse making him relatively easy to deal with. Raptor and Darkwulf tried to use this as a distraction to leave only to find the both of them transfixed to the spot as Kasumi turned a glance in their direction. Both Zombie and Werewolf remained rooted to the spot, both gulping as if given a death threat, which indeed would have been preferable to the unwavering regard that Kasumi paid in their direction. By this point the Enforcer’s returned to take Dimitri into custody with Vlad arriving soon after they left. Since Morgan was Queen of Makai and thus technically, outside of his domain he focused on those more fit for his judgment beginning with the, Lord of the Zombies and former Minion to Lord Ozumo. Before the astonished eyes of Darkwulf Drakul banished his Immortal essence to another plane more suited to his nature. Allowing him to work off the bad karma of his many sins and find the path of redemption by his own means. Lord Raptor's discography *'Oral Dead' — His first album, which includes his hit song, "Oral Dead" *'Punishment' — His second album. A million seller that was sold by word of mouth. * Noise of Heaven — The third album, which is more religious and ceremonial. It contains the song "Soul Beats". Its theme is the rebirth of souls. It also contains the song "Black Justice". *'Tripper' — His first memorial live album, which took place in the Southern Cross Hall and gathered 60,000 people. 400 people went unconscious, and 18 people had heart attacks (two of which died). After this had occurred, entering the live became harder and the police began to monitor his life. * Fangorra — A compilation album which contains unreleased songs. There was a rumor that the album contained a track zero, so the record company called back the CD. Indeed, before the first track, there were 16 seconds of silence. Many people claimed that a devil's curse would play during that time, although there was no music actually recorded during this silence. After the CDs were called back, the first press became premium items. *'Devil' — His final album, which was released after his death. Contains the song "Sacrifice", the one played live at his suicide, which became a legend. Category:Continuum-59343921